<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domino Squad's First Day by AwkwardAngelIntrovert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006714">Domino Squad's First Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAngelIntrovert/pseuds/AwkwardAngelIntrovert'>AwkwardAngelIntrovert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant Star Wars Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAngelIntrovert/pseuds/AwkwardAngelIntrovert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutup jokes around to protect his brothers from Master Chief Bric during their first day of simulation training</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant Star Wars Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domino Squad's First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was commissioned by a user from Instagram! If you'd like a fic commission, please send me a DM on Instagram. You can find the commission info <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CB8e0ICnn9h/">here.</a></p><p>Also, note that this is before the Clone Cadets episode, so technically none of the Domino Squad have names yet, but for the sake of clarity and variety, I wrote them with names and use their CT numbers when they come up in dialogue. Idk why Echo apparently has two CT numbers, so I used his original number.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is it, Domino Squad.” Cutup puffed out his chest proudly. “Our first day of <em>real</em> simulation training!”</p><p>“I’ve heard we get to meet Shaak Ti, the Jedi in charge of training,” Echo said excitedly.</p><p>Fives rolled his eyes. “What’s with your obsession with Jedi anyway?”</p><p>“Well, they’re our generals. I want to know the people who are gonna be giving us orders is all.”</p><p>“You and your orders.” Droidbait shook his head.</p><p>“Come on,” Hevy pushed past his brothers and put on his helmet. “Cut the chatter and let’s get going.”</p><p>The squad followed Hevy as they marched to Kamino’s training facility. The first squad was already there when they arrived.</p><p>“Of course kriffing Bravo Squad is here first,” Fives muttered.</p><p>“What a bunch of pretentious wastoids,” Cutup scoffed.</p><p>A Togruta stood in front of the assembled clones flanked by a Siniteen and Arcona.</p><p>“Cadets,” the Togruta’s voice sounded cool as a dead star. “I am General Shaak Ti of the Jedi Council. I am here to oversee your training.” She pointed to the two beings by her side. “These are Master Chiefs Bric and El-Les. They are bounty hunters who have been hired by the Republic to personally train each of your squads.”</p><p>“Well,” Cutup said. “This isn’t exactly what you were expecting, CT-0408, was it?”</p><p>***</p><p>“Alright Domino Squad,” Bric addressed the clones assigned to him. “Let’s see what you’re made of.”</p><p>“I thought the Jedi were supposed to train us,” Echo muttered to Hevy.</p><p>“The Jedi don’t have time to waste on you clones. You should be grateful El-Les and I even agreed to do this,” Bric growled.</p><p>The two clones lowered their heads in embarrassment. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>“As I was saying, your first simulation will be to assess your agility and accuracy. And don’t worry. The droids won’t be shooting back.”</p><p>“That’s no better than the exercises we did as kids!” Fives complained.</p><p>“What, you think you know better than me? You’re a clone who’s known nothing except the lab you were made in. I’ve travelled the galaxy. I’ve had to fight to get where I am today!”</p><p>“And you’re a bounty hunter, which I hear is <em>such</em> a respected career,” Cutup shot back.</p><p>“What was that, cadet?” Bric turned his attention to him instead of Fives.</p><p>“I think you heard me, <em>Master Chief</em>.”</p><p>Bric grimaced. “You know what? Fine. If you clones want a challenge, you’ll get one.” He left them alone in the simulation arena. At his command, the landscape changed and the droids marched into place.</p><p>“Alright, boys, we can do this!” Hevy assured them.</p><p>Echo raised his blaster towards a droid when the platform under his feet gave way. He lost his balance and was shot before he hit the ground.</p><p>“Those clankers sure like you, CT-2010,” Cutup shouted as he blast a droid in front of him.</p><p>Droidbait was completely surrounded by droids, but instead of engaging them, he dropped his blaster and held his hands up in defeat.</p><p>“CT-5555, look out!” Cutup pushed him out of the way, only for them both to get shot.</p><p>“Thanks a lot,” Fives pushed him off.</p><p>“It’s alright, guys, I can take them on my own!” Hevy laughed as he sprinted towards the droids. All the remaining droids shot him down instantly.</p><p>A bout of snickering sounded above them. They looked up to see clones in red and white cadet armor watching them.</p><p>“Kriffing Bravo Squad.” Droidbait flinched as he stood up.</p><p>Bric clapped slowly as he approached the exhausted squad. “Well that was some show you put on. Don’t get me started on how embarrassing you all were–”</p><p>“I bet I could do it better myself!” Cutup interrupted. It was a lie, but he wasn’t going to sit there and let his brothers be spat on by some heartless nerfherder. “CT-782, let me use your blaster cannon.”</p><p>“Brother, what are you–”</p><p>Cutup took the weapon from him and strode up face to face with Bric. “How ‘bout it, sir?”</p><p>“If you want to make a fool of yourself, that’s fine with me.” He left and started the simulation again.</p><p>Cutup sprinted to meet the droids, lugging the blaster cannon in front of him. He pointed the cannon and shot. He staggered backwards exaggeratedly, pretending the weight and power of the blaster cannon was too much for him to handle. With a shrill cry of alarm, he let the droids shoot him down and he fell, splayed dramatically on the ground.</p><p>The simulation ended and Bric came storming back.</p><p>Cutup dusted himself off and bowed theatrically. “Now <em>that</em> was an ARC trooper level performance, if I do say so myself.” He was surprised at the foreign accent that spilled out, but once he saw the satisfying look of disdain plastered on Bric’s face, he decided to stick with it. “You know what? We don’t need any training. They should send us right to the front!”</p><p>Bric shoved Cutup backwards out of earshot from his brothers.</p><p>“What’s the matter, sir?” he asked in his newfound accent.</p><p>“Cut the phobium, CT-4040, I know what you’re up to. Drop the ridiculous accent,” Bric growled.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, sir, I think it suits me.”</p><p>Bric inhaled sharply and clenched his fists. “I hope you know you’re not doing your brothers any favors by protecting them.” He pushed him back towards the rest of the squad. “I’ve seen enough of you for today. Get lost.”</p><p>“Come on, guys! Why’d you have to do that?” Echo scolded as the group walked back to the barracks. “If we’d listened to instructions–”</p><p>“No, CT-5555’s right. Bric was holding us back,” Hevy argued. “You should blame the di’kut here for chucking us under the speeder.” He punched Cutup in the shoulder.</p><p>“Hey!” Cutup stopped in front of the squad. “I’m <em>not</em> the one who’s bringing us down. All of you were being doshing laserbrains out there! Bric was going to tear you apart like a fyrnock. I put on that act to get him off your backs. I thought you guys didn’t deserve to be treated like that. I guess I was wrong.” He pushed past them and began climbing the ladder to his bed.</p><p>Droidbait tapped his shoulder to stop him. “You’re right, you know. Bric’s a moof-milker. But each day we train is another day to prove him wrong.”</p><p>Cutup shrugged. “What does it matter? We’ve been together our whole lives and still can’t get along. At this rate, we’ll be lucky to graduate.”</p><p>“Hey, you had our backs. Maybe I can convince the squad to have your back too.”</p><p>The next rotation, Cutup woke to his squad already up and ready.</p><p>“Guys, what’s all this about?” He yawned and rubbed his eye.</p><p>“CT-2010 talked to us last night. We want to make it up to you,” Echo explained.</p><p>“Let’s work together to show that sleemo who the best cadet squad really is.” Hevy cracked his knuckles.</p><p>Cutup wasn’t sure if their enthusiasm would last, but for that day, they were successful. His squad had a lot to work through if they were ever going to get off this planet, but for now, this first victory would be enough.</p><p>“How was that, sir?” Fives asked Bric after their success in the simulation.</p><p>Bric crossed his arms. “Well, maybe there’s hope for this Domino Squad after all.” The five marched away, pride and relief written on their smiles. As Cutup passed, Bric pulled him aside. “You did well today, clone, but don’t forget: one of you dominoes fall, you bring the rest down with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>